


The Reborn Whale's Diary

by DigiConjurer



Series: Dear Internet and Related Side Stories [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Digitalverse - AU, Makes sense in context, Male Harem, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 119
Words: 9,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: To explain the amount of context would be boring an ruin the fun. As such, stick along for this ride.Just trust me.





	1. Day 1: WTF Over?

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 1: WTF Over?

Dear Diary,

 

Ugh...

I probably should introduce myself to you wonderful people. My name is Aqua Luli, some kyogre-human thing (it makes sense in context). Well, It's more of the name that my master gave me for some reason. But that's beyond the point. I'm supposed to chronicle my journey in order to appease Mew. Who personally needs to be knocked down a peg.

I probably should recount what happened today. After getting used to this weird body and figuring out how to walk, I managed to get found by this Kuikui or whatever his name his. After some obvious tutorials that can't be skipped for some reason, I nearly got myself killed for some girl and her 'cosmog'. Whatever the fuck that is.

Finally, I got myself a partner in the form of a circus seal reject. He seems alright, so I named him Flower. Hopefully, things don't get worse.


	2. Day 2: Just another day

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 2 of Travelling

Dear Diary,

 

Today started off interesting enough. I woke up and found Flower up on me, just about ready to give me a kiss and greeted me with 'Oh great Luli, what can me, your lovely housewife do for you today?'.

Personally, I'm not quite sure what to think of that. While I'm not that surprised (the dimension I was 'in' before was kind of a crazy place) by this, it's the sort of thing that is out of left field. That, and Flower is a boy. Can't wait to rectify this.

Other than that, I got myself a knife and beat a kid in a tournament. My prize was a magic bracelet and the ability to leave this place the next day.

Hopefully, tomorrow will be better.


	3. Day 3: A couple bugs and a housewife

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 3: A couple bugs and a housewife

My Current Team:

Flower - Male Popplio

Beauty - Male Caterpie

Dear Diary,

 

Today started the same way as yesterday, with Flower greeting me. As much as I wanted to make a fuss about it, I held my tongue and got him back into the ball. After that, the house almost got robbed again. I guess that's what happens when your 'mother' hasn't figured out to lock the dang door. Oh well.

I now need to go Kukui's lab, where I will face my first wild pokemon. In this case, a whole bunch of bugs. What followed, was the successful capturing of a bunch of insects and a rattata. Though, the only one of actual note is a caterpie, which I named Beauty. While he wasn't happy with it, Flower was just happy to have a friend. So it all works out I think...


	4. Day 4: Backtracking

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 4: Backtracking

My Current Team:

Flower - Male Popplio

Beauty - Male Caterpie

A rattata and some bugs

Dear Diary,

 

I finally reached Kukui's Lab on the beach. Overall, it doesn't look half shabby. Well, other than the fact that the building seemed ready to fall down at any moment. I got the rotomdex and attempted to look at Lily's diary. However, this impossible force known as a 'lock' prevented me from opening it. I saw that 'Hau' kid. He's alright, a little bit of a moron if you ask me.

Afterwards, I came upon my next challenge, which was to get to the trainer school. I would have made my way in that direction, if Mew hadn't shown up and decided to have a 'nice' conversation. And by that, I gave her a slash to the face and told the cat to fuck off. 


	5. Day 5: An Explanation

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 5: An Explanation

My Current Team:

Flower - Male Popplio

Beauty - Male Caterpie

Dear Diary,

 

I probably should clear some things up for you people.

This whole mess 'started' after Mew and a whole bunch of other weirdos invaded my master's realm. What followed was a series of skirmishes against a variety of opponents, culminating in a fight between his team and Mew's. Everything was going in my master's favor until his breloom, Mizuki, accidentally killed Arceus. Mew answered that by straight-up massacring the team. 

It didn't matter to Mew what happened in that moment, all she wanting now was to destroy everything. I'm all that was left of that team. Well... that's not quite true. More of, I was to be a successor of the previous Aqua Luli, some great kyogre my master had. Whatever that's supposed to mean...


	6. Day 6: Affection and beans

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 6: Affection and beans

My Current Team:

Flower - Male Popplio

Beauty - Male Metapod

Dear Diary,

 

I finally reached the trainer's school. In that time, Beauty managed to evolve and I managed to raise both of their affection levels. It's surprisingly a lot more fun than I expected it too be. Even if it tedious and hard to scroll that stupid bean bar. Seriously, half the time I seem to miss and grab a bean I don't want. Oh well. Tommorow, I'll get that particular bean...


	7. Day 7: Discoveries

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 7: Discoveries

Current Team:

Flower - Male Popplio

Beauty - Male Metapod

Dear Diary,

 

I almost faced my first 'loss' today. Thankfully, my 'mystical' powers kicked in and we were transported into a parallel universe. I've decided to call this power 'shift'.  I suspect master had a similar power, but chose to use it less frequently. Not that it really matters at the moment. For now, I just need to grind and possibly forget about this power until it's convenient... 


	8. Day 8: Grinding

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 8: Grinding

My Current Team:

Flower - Male Popplio

Beauty - Male Butterfree

Grub - Male Grubbin

Magnet - Magnemite

Dear Diary,

 

Today, I ran in circles and battled random pokemon. Still trying to figure why there's so many magnemite around here. I know they're attracted to electricity. But what exactly on this island could possibly be attracting them?

Other than that, I caught one of the magnemite and a grubbin, naming them Magnet and Grub respectively. Beauty also evolved into Butterfree. A shame there isn't any dustox in alola.


	9. Day 9: Victory

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 9: Victory

My Current Team:

Flower - Male Brionne

Beauty - Male Butterfree

Grub - Male Grubbin

Magnet - Magnemite

Dear Diary,

 

We did it. The grinding and the refresh sessions were worth it, allowing me to finally beat the teacher. Along with that, Flower evolved to Brionne!  The level of gayness within him seemed to rise, especially with the skirt and the 'hair'.

Oh well. Tomorrow, I might try some bonding-exercises.


	10. Day 10: Fifth Member

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 10: Fifth Member

Current Team:

Flower - Male Brionne

Beauty - Male Butterfree

Grub - Male Grubbin

Magnet - Magnemite

Maka - Male Makuhita

Dear Diary,

 

Gained the fifth member of my team today in the form of Maka the Makuhita. He claimed to be a member of some 'clan' calling themselves 'the fallen fist of the godslayer'. If Mizuki could see this right now. She was more of a black mage than a monk. It probably wasn't helped that this one was named after an HM slave who opened up many a secret base in Hoenn.

At the very least, I can bond tomorrow.


	11. Day 11: Bonding time

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 11: Bonding

Current Team:

Flower - 'Housewife'

Beauty -  Butterfree Assassin

Grub - Political Mudslinger

Magnet - A clueless hunk of metal

Maka - Monk of a misinterpreted religion

Dear Diary,

 

So I broke the plot. And now, I need to head to the harbor. Instead, I used the day to get to know my current team better. As you can see in the current team chart though, it was probably better if I hadn't done so. Oh well. At least I know what sort of awaits me in the future.


	12. Day 12: Clothes

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 12: Clothes

Current Team:

Flower - Brionne 'Housewife'

Beauty - Butterfree Assassin

Grub - Grubbin Mudslinger

Magnet - Clueless Magnemite

Maka - Makuhita Monk

Dear Diary,

 

After napping in the malsada shop for the night, I ran into Lillie. Who for some reason, gave me the makeup and lens case. Which I guess helps. After that, I went clothes shopping and got my hair styled. It went alright, other than the fact I was going for white hair and got auburn hair instead.

Maybe I'll go to the harbor tomorrow.


	13. Day 13: Unlucky for them

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 13: Unlucky for them

Current Team:

Flower - Brionne 'Housewife'

Beauty - Butterfree Assassin

Grub - Grubbin Mudslinger

Magnet - Clueless Magnemite

Maka - Makuhita Monk

Dear Diary,

 

I finally went to the harbor. There, I met the first trial captain, Illma. He seems alright, a little bit creepy though. Then two grunts just popped out and attempted to steal some pokemon. The duo claimed to be from 'Team Skull' and that they were 'evil' and stuff. They were also flashing a whole bunch of gang signs. Mew definitely does not like these people. And I am perfectly fine with that. Nonetheless, I beat them anyway.

Now, onto Route 2...


	14. Day 14: Knife Training

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 14: Knife Training

Current Team:

Flower - Afraid of knives

Beauty - Knife Fanatic

Grub - Depends of the issue

Magnet - Clueless

Maka - Refuses to handle such a device

Dear Diary,

 

Today I learned how to use the knife I stole. It went as well as one expected it too, with me nearly hurting a couple of times. Once I finally got the hang of it, it wasn't that bad. Now I can finally mug people to get payment for my battles. And if they don't, I can just let my team at them.


	15. Day 15: Berries

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 15: Berries!

Current Team:

Beauty- Will try anything

Flower- Prefers flowers

Grub- Depends on the island

Magnet- Somehow eat the things

Maka- Chooses carefully

Dear Diary,

 

Partway down the route I got stopped by a delibird. After having a nice chat with him, I was led to a berry farm and got some berries. Afterwards, we had a small banquets of the fruits. Heck, I even got to show off my knife skills!


	16. Day 16: Homesickness

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 16: Hoenn

Current Team:

Flower - Happy

Beauty - Bored

Grub - Content

Magnet - Clueless

Maka - Itching for a fight

Dear Diary,

 

I miss Hoenn. While Alola is nice and all, it just doesn't have quite the same feeling that Hoenn does. Maybe it's the berries lying on the ground or the lack of any form of bike to be used. Maybe after this, I'll be able to go back there. Maybe, maybe not.

So, all I really did today was reach the next Pokemon Center. Which was coincidentally where the next trial spot was located.


	17. Day 17: Verdant Cavern pt 1

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 17: Verdant Cavern pt 1

Current Team:

Flower - Courageous

Beauty - Sneaky

Grub - Cowardly

Magnet - Clueless

Maka - Runs into danger

Dear Diary,

 

Today, I did Illma's trial. Personally, I found those rattata annoying. Thankfully, those two idiots from Team Skull showed up and helped me catch the third one. For some reason, their names were 'A' and 'B'. Why somebody would actually name their kids that is beyond me.

At the very least, I'm feeling better and have reached the back. I wonder what awaits me there?


	18. Day 18: Verdant Cavern Pt 2

Ew, a Raticate!

* * *

Day 18: Verdant Cavern pt 2

Current Team:

Flower - Cowardly 'housewife'

Beauty - Brave Assassin

Grub - Cautious Politician

Magnet - Clueless per usual

Maka - Brawling Fighter

Dear Diary,

 

So it turned out a huge rat awaited us at the end of the trial. Supposedly, it was a 'Totem Pokemon', a creature imbued with mystical energies from one of the four "Tapu's". Whatever that means. What followed was a confusing complicated fight, with Flower freaking out and the rest of the team having to make quick work of it for him. He's such a girl.

At the very least, I have completed the first trial and acquired the Normalium Z. Now onto the Kahuna...


	19. Day 19: The way back

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 19: The way back

Dear Diary,

 

Nothing much happened today. Well, other than having to make my way back Iki Town. Oh well. The kahuna battle is tomorrow, is I probably should get stocked up and my team ready.


	20. Day 20: We are the champions!

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 20: We are the champions!

Favorite Victory Music:

Flower - 'Flight of the Bumblebee'

Beauty - 'We will rock you'

Grub - Whatever is currently hip with the youth

Magnet - Static

Maka - A ringing gong

Dear Diary,

 

We did it! Somehow, we managed to beat the Kahuna first try without using the Z-stone! For some reason, he congratulated us on that. Oh well. Onto the next island!

 


	21. Day 21: Yeehaw!

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 21: Yeehaw!

Dear Diary,

 

So it turns out were not going to the next island yet. Instead, I got my first ride pokemon in the form of Tauros! I decided to name him Damsel. He wasn't to happy with that, deciding to charge off. Which worked as well as one expects it too. Pretty badly. After eventually getting control of the beast, I managed to finally have a fun ride. Hopefully, this isn't how the rest of them are...


	22. Day 22: To Akala

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 22: To Akala!

Dear Diary,

 

Today, we headed off to Akala Island! There really really isn't too much to do on the boat, well other than just relax and possibly push Hau into the water. Not that I would really do that. Well, maybe...


	23. Day 23: Akala Island Arrival

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 23: Akala Island Arrival

Dear Diary,

 

We reached Akala Island! The boat somehow held up, even though it seemed like the vessel would break in two while we out of sea. Thankfully Lugia was in a good mood today. Out of the many legendaries, he's actually one of the more pleasant legendaries. Just don't bring up Zapdos, Articuno or Moltres. He really doesn't like talking about it. Ho-oh and her pups aren't that bad either. She always brought the best cookies to the parties.

But I digress. At the dock we were greeted by the kahuna of the island, Olivia along with a green-haired girl named Mallow. They seem like nice people. I hope.


	24. Day 24: More shopping

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 24: More Shopping

Clothes Preferences:

Flower - Whatever Aqua is getting

Beauty - Something light yet concealable

Grub - Whatever is currently in

Magnet - Go naked

Maka - Monk Robe/Black Mage Get-up

Dear Diary,

 

Today, I did some more shopping. Overall, my fashion has been improving quite a bit. Though, Flower's hasn't. I caught him going through my clothes, attempting to try it. Other than that, I got hair done again.


	25. Day 25: Distractions

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 25: Distractions

Current Team:

Flower - Brionne Housewife

Beauty - Butterfree Assassin

Grub - Charjabug Polititican

Magnet - Magnemite

Maka - Makuhita Monk

Dear Diary,

I ran into Lillie today. She said something about going to Hano Grand Hotel, inviting me to 'come with'. I naturally agreed. Of course, these two 'stoners' challenged me to a pokemon battle. I managed to easily beat them, with the added benefit of Grub evolving into Charjabug!

Though, it does feel like I'm being watched...


	26. Day 26: Warning

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 26: Warning

Dear Diary,

 

I ran into the people who had been watching me. It was some white mage and rogue duo, claiming to be working for 'The Author'. They seemed alright, having decided to warn me about some threat known as 'The Angels' and gave me their phone numbers. If anything, they might come in handy if shit really goes down. Especially with Mew on the loose. Who knows what she is even up too...


	27. Day 27: Hano Grand Hotel

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 27: Hano Grand Hotel

Dear Diary,

 

I finally reached the hotel. Personally, I wasn't really sure what to actually expect. This is my first time actually going into a hotel without being trapped inside a metal sphere. Strangely, there restaurant has a wait time of ten years. How they're able to stay in business is beyond me. At the very least, they allow trial-goers to stay the night.


	28. Day 28: Phone call

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 28: Phone call

Dear Diary,

I finally began my way down Route 4 today, only to get a surprise. Master's Cosplay Pikachu, Daisy managed to get my number and actually dial it. Which seems quite amazing considering how small her fingers are. Even then, she has beaten a fair number of legendaries via deadly kisses. So I guess I shouldn't be that surprised.

Overall, the conversation went alright. Turns out, the afterlife is incredibly boring. Especially with Arceus talking about his sex life all the goddamn time. Which is the sort of thing that makes one wonder how this sort of thing hasn't destroyed all these worlds. But I'll leave it at that.


	29. Day 29: Boring

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 29: Boring

 

Dear Diary,

 

Route four has been... alright. Not much really happened today. My team and I have made good progress through this 'jungle' and see some sort of wild west town out in the distance. Which seems like an odd thing to put there. But I can deal with it.

At the very least, there better be something interesting there.


	30. Day 30: Paniola Town

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 30: Paniola Town

Roles in the Wild West:

Flower - Beautiful Belle

Beauty - Gunslinger

Grub - Politician

Magnet - Piece of Iron Ore

Maka - Shaman/Cowboy

Dear Diary,

 

Today, I reached Paniola Town. Overall, it seems out of place on a tropical island. Of course, Hau was there as well. He's alright I guess. Not quite rival material. But neither was May by any stretch of the imagination. From what I heard, she was kind of a bitch and really useless. At the very least, I can battle him...


	31. Day 31: Another Rival Battle

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 31: Another Rival Battle

Thoughts on Hau:

Flower - Hates him

Beauty - Could care less

Grub - Depends on the popular crowd

Magnet - Indifferent

Maka - Same as Beauty

Dear Diary,

 

Today I beat Hau, again. Its a bit too easy, if you ask me. Seriously. I want a challenge! And this guy isn't giving it to me! Oh well. Maybe I should complete out my team soon...


	32. Day 32: Progress

I don't own pokemon,

* * *

Day 32: Progress

Current Team:

Flower - Brionne Housewife

Beauty - Butterfree Assassin

Grub - Charjabug Politician

Magnet - Magnemite

Maka - Hariyama Monk

Dear Diary,

 

Maka evolved into Hariyama! That makes two pokemon that have fully evolved in my party! Whoo! Other than that, I reached the corral at this ranch. Hopefully, there will be something good here...


	33. Day 33: More Riding Lessons

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 33: More Riding Lessons

Dear Diary,

 

So it turns out it was more riding lessons! This time, I got to ride a massive dog that can sniff stuff out. That would seem useful, if you could just as easily find these items with just common sense. Oh wait.

Other than that, I was told to go to 'Brooklet Hill' or something along those lines. This better be good...


	34. Day 34: Gladion

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 34: Gladion

Emo Culture:

Flower - Tolerates it

Beauty - Can't stand it

Grub - Depends on their political standing

Magnet - ???

Maka - Wishes for all of them to die

Dear Diary,

 

For once, I actually made quick work of Route 5 today. Which either means I'm getting better at being a trainer or there really wasn't much of significance to this route. Well, except for some guy named 'Gladion'. I probably would have left him alone, if Hau hadn't decided to throw a fucking fit. 

Still doesn't explain why the emo punk only has two pokemon, though...

 


	35. Day 35: Team Complete

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 35: Team Complete!

Current Team:

Flower - Brionne Housewife

Bouncee - Bounsweet ???

Beauty - Butterfree Assassin

Grub - Charjabug Politician

Magnet - Magnemite

Maka - Hariyama Monk

Dear Diary,

 

The team is complete! Thanks to a trade with some guy in the Route 5 Pokecenter, I got myself a Bounsweet! I haven't brought her out yet, so I wonder what her personality will be...


	36. Day 36: Truth

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 36: Truth

Current Team:

Flower - Prismarina Housewife

Bouncee - Tsareena ???

Beauty - Butterfree Assassin

Grub - Charjabug Politician

Magnet - Magneton

Maka - Hariyama Monk

Dear Diary,

 

Today, I reached Brooklet Hill. It's kind of nice, with all the large pools and stuff. The blue haired 'thing' on the other hand...

She supposedly claimed to have captured a kyogre. When I asked to see it, she threw an ultra ball at me. It was a nice assassination attempt, but we more than enough to take her down. And then she turned into some blue-haired woman in a matching dress. She also said her name was Lazuli.

Oh well. I got her phone number along with Flower, Bouncee and Magnet have evolved! Oh yeah. I completed my second trial. Onto somewhere, I guess?


	37. Day 37: A full team

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 37: A full team

Dear Diary,

Today, I finally got a chance to get to know Bouncee. Or in this case, watch her attempt to assert dominance on Flower and I. It's kind of hard to take her seriously, especially when she refers to herself with male pronouns for some reason. 

Oh well. I'm just glad to have a complete team.


	38. Day 38: Hapu

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 38: Hapu

Dear Diary,

 

I ran into an interesting person on Route 6. She was all dressed in what I guess is brown riding gear and a purple bonnet. A Team Skull Grunt was picking on her, so I beat him up. Strangely, she then told me to go to Royal Avenue and headed off on her merry way.

Alola is weird.


	39. Day 39: Royal Avenue

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 39: Royal Avenue

Dear Diary,

 

I took Hapu's advice and made my way to Royal Avenue. I'm personally not quite sure why it is even called that. If this were an actual avenue, there would be a street connecting to it. But there isn't for some reason.

Oh well. I guess I should go to the large building across from the Pokemon Center...


	40. Day 40: Familiarity

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 40: Familiarity

Character Archtypes:

Flower - The heroine

Bouncee - The bitch

Beauty - The rival

Grub - The mentor

Magnet - A rock

Maka - The brawler

Dear Diary,

 

I found the building. Kuikui in a wrestler mask was probably a dead giveaway though.

Lazuli was also there, so I had a short chat with her. Something about her reminds me of myself for some reason. I wonder why?


	41. Day 41: Battle Royale Time

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 41: Battle Royale Time!

Dear Diary,

 

I took part in a Battle Royale with Flower. We easily took the victory, even if it did feel kind of hollow. Though, that could be due to the battle being in more favor to me than anything else. I did get introduced to the next trial captain, Kiawe. He's alright.

Though, there was this guy that seemed out of place. Probably just my imagination.


	42. Day 42: Lazuli's Gift

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Day 42: Lazuli's Gift

Dear Diary,

 

Before I could leave Royal Avenue, I ran into Lazuli. For some reason, she wanted to give the ride pokemon, Lapras. While that was nice and all, something she said seemed kind of odd.

"Tell Digisa I said hi."

I wonder why she told me that...


	43. Day 43: His words

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 43: His words

Dear Diary,

 

Today, I tackled Route 7 with Princess. Which was far easier than it probably should've been. Of course, Princess ranted the whole way there, something about a bunch of Milktank attempting to put a ribbon in his hair.

Along the way, I talked with master. I gave Lazuli's message, only for him to crack a smile and say this: "If you see her again, tell her she is still welcome."

I tried to press him for more info, but he ended the message after that. For now, I'll just have to take his word for it. At the very least, I reached Wela Volcano Park...


	44. Day 44: Hot hot hot!

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 44: Hot hot hot!

Heat Readiness:

Flower - Burning up

Bouncee - Done with this place

Beauty - Searching for cool spot

Grub - Petitioning for air conditioning

Magnet - Not melting

Maka - Cool as a cucumber

Dear Diary,

 

I can't wait to get out of here. It's hot, dry and worst of all, there isn't a single trace of water here! It doesn't help that I accidentally missed the trial gates and made my way back down the damn mountain. This series of caves make no sense! At least I'm now at the gate...


	45. Day 45: WTF?

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 45: WTF?

Dear Diary,

 

 I completed the trial. Though, I question whether or not drugs were somehow involved in this. From what I could tell, it involved seeing what was different with a dance. At first, things started normal. Just a different pose for one of the marowaks. Then he added a hiker into the mix, which I had to battle for some reason. Then and only then could I fight the totem pokemon.

At the very least, I now have the Firium Z and Charizard registered in the Poke Ride. Now I can fly around Alola!


	46. Day 46: Defective Charizard

I don't own pokemon.

Day 46: Defective Charizard

Thoughts on Flying:

Flower - Interested 

Bouncee - Wants to kick pidgey

Beauty - A valuable technique

Grub - Wishes to petition for more of it

Magnet - Floats

Maka - An effective advantage against one's enemies

Dear Diary,

 

The charizard I got yesterday is defective! It can only fly to specified points, not all around Alola! His name is now 'Moron'.

At the very least, I can check out Poke Pelago...


	47. Day 47: Poke Pelago

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 47: Poke Pelago

Dear Diary,

 

We reached Poke Pelago. Not quite what I was expected. Instead of a bunch of islands, there was just a single one with a beanstalk. This guy, Mohn I believe, then explained that by giving him 'poke beans' and having enough pokemon in my PC, we can establish more islands.

Though, why does this feel off? Seriously. This feels like an operation to smuggle drugs. So for now, I'll help a little even if I have doubts...


	48. Day 48: Creepy Guy

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 48: Creepy Guy

Dear Diary,

 

Today I met another weirdo. This one went by the name of Colress. I'm not quite sure what to think of him. While he did give me a TM, there is something about him that doesn't sit right with me.

Maybe it is the hair, or perhaps the cold feeling that seemed to emanate from him. Oh well.


	49. Day 49: Accessories

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 49: Accessories

Potential digimon forms:

Flower - Plesiomon

Bouncee - Lilymon

Beauty - Flymon

Grub - Stingmon

Magnet - Machinedramon

Maka - Coachmon

Dear Diary,

 

We continued our way through route 9, not really seeing anything that interesting. Flower attempted to convince me that he needs earrings. I asked him where we get said accessories. He told me to use Moron and fly to the nearest department store. I then had to explain to the seal that wasn't how that worked.

Oh well. One step at a time.


	50. Day 50: Pokerassic Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Take two.

I don't own pokemon.

Day 50: Pokerassic Park

Dear Diary,

 

I meant an interesting guy today. He was in some clearing, with some trailer thing. He said his dream was to create a park full of dinosaur pokemon. I encouraged him to follow his dream and make it a reality.

It would certainly make things more interesting.


	51. Day 51: A Gift

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 51: A Gift

Dear Diary,

 

I almost reached Lush Jungle, thank god. For as calming as this walk is, it can get kind of boring. I did get a gift today, in the form of a necklace. I'm not quite who exactly gave it to me, but it was nice of them to do so...


	52. Day 52: Finally

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 52: Finally

Dear Diary,

 

I finally reached Lush Jungle. Soon, I'll be done with this goddamn island! Though, I wonder what awaits me next...


	53. Day 53: More Drugs

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 53: More Drugs

Stance on drugs:

Flower - Clueless about them

Bouncee - Enjoys a little caffeine

Beauty - Prefers a little nectar between jobs

Grub - Against all drugs, except when money is involved

Magnet - Could care less

Maka - Very anti-drug

Dear Diary,

 

I have now started Mallow's trial. For some reason, she wants me to grab some herbs in order to pass her trial. Once I was done, she told me to come back for a 'treat'. It's probably drugs.

Just another reason to leave this wretched rock.


	54. Day 54: Figures in the Jungle

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 54: Figures in the Jungle

Dear Diary,

 

So far, things have been interesting. I've found the first herb, but the second one seems to be blocked by a group of figures. While I'm not sure who or even what they are, it might just be better to at least greet them. And hope to god they don't want to kill me...


	55. Day 55: Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Digisa's Note: Sorry this took so long.

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 55: Greetings

Stance on People:

Flower - Overly friendly, mostly to upsell 'her' master

Bouncee - Willing to interact

Beauty - Prefers to avoid them

Grub - Political Gain

Magnet - ???

Maka - Indifferent

Dear Diary,

 

I interacted with them. They claimed to be the 'SOS Brigade' and were looking for one 'Haruhi Suzimiya'. Afterwards, we swapped phone numbers and I grabbed the second herb. Hopefully, are other potential meetings go just as well...


	56. Day 56: Finished

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 56:Finished

Dear Diary,

 

Well, I found it. The third herb. This soup better be worth it! Especially after all these wild pokemon showing up to eat said herbs. This is my third attempt and a Bounsweet better not show up and eat the stuff!


	57. Day 57: Another Trial Down

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 57: So close...

Dear Diary,

 

I finally completed Mallow's trial. Thank god. Now, I can lea- 

Wait. I still have to defeat Olivia and go through that stupid tunnel? Fuck.


	58. Day 58: Cake

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 58: Cakes

Dear Diary,

 

Kuikui dragged me off to some building to talk about dimensions and some other stuff. A lot of was already drilled into my head by Genesect. He was an alright teacher, even if he constantly complained about being payed in candy by Mew.

While I was there, I tried to have a friendly conversation about cake with my team. We decided to just bail and have some. Next. onto Diglett Mound and all those stupid strikes.


	59. Day 59: Messages

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 59: Messages

Dear Diary,

 

We've reached Diglett's Mound, where the diglett are still striking. Hopefully they'll stop soon. Which means we can't go through yet.

Other than that, I saw the White Mage again. For some reason, she told me the offices were under attack again by an angel named 'Sir D-Bag' and that Mew had sent an advance apology. 

Neither of those things sounds good, yet I gave her a small thanks. It was the least I could do...


	60. Day 60: Diglett's Mound

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 60: Diglett's Mound

Dear Diary,

 

We finally made it inside this stupid cave. The diglett are still striking, but I have repels. They will bow to my repels!

I couldn't resist.


	61. Day 61: Konikoni City

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 61: Konikoni City

Dear Diary,

 

I still can't leave this forsaken island. Mostly because Olivia wants to show me something. It's possibly padding to justify walking through another fucking cemetery. Because you know how much we love those sort of things. Not.


	62. Day 62: Tiptoe through Tombstones

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 62: Tiptoe through Tombstones

Thoughts on Graveyards:

Flower - Freaked out, maybe needs Aqua to cuddle with

Bouncee - Wishes to clean them

Beauty - A moment of remembrance

Grub - Cautious of the dead

Magnet - Oblivious

Maka - Honored to see the fallen

Dear Diary,

 

Another graveyard. Yay. This place just creeps me out. I just want to get this done...


	63. Day 63: Memorial Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oopsy.

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 63: Memorial Hill

Dear Diary,

 

Turns out the graveyard was called Memorial Hill. Oh well. An Aether Foundation Chief wanted to help me with some Team Skull Grunts. I reluctantly did so, making a mental note to keep an eye on this faction. Something about them doesn't seem right.


	64. Day 64: Another Kahuna Down

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 64: Another Kahuna Down!

Uses for Rocks:

Flower - Use them for a statue of Aqua Luli

Bouncee - Put them in a closet

Beauty - Use them for various assassination attempts

Grub - A perfect stand to speak people

Magnet - Sit on them

Maka - Train with them

Dear Diary,

 

Olivia was all talk. I easily took her down without much trouble. Though, we still have to go somewhere before leaving this fucking island. Because padding it out is truly the most greatest of things needed here.


	65. Day 65: Finishing up Akala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two islands down, two to go.

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 65: Finishing Akala

Dear Internet,

 

Goodbye Akala Island.

That stupid guy on his Herdier or what heck it was finally moved on, meaning we could get in. There some guy named 'Faba' offered to take me to the Aether Paradise. If nothing else, I could get an idea of who these Aether Foundation people are...


	66. Day 66: More Waiting

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 66: More Waiting

Dear Diary,

 

On the boat to Aether Foundation. Not much to really do. Hau is there, which is alright I guess. Hopefully, this ride will end soon...


	67. Day 67: Arrival

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 67: Arrival

Dear Diary,

 

We arrived at Aether Foundation. Strangely, I feel uncertain about all of this. Something about here seems unnatural and out-of-place. It's as if the building wants to be free of its guests...


	68. Day 68: Wicke

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 68: Wicke

Dear Diary,

 

We entered the building today, where 'Faba' introduced me to Wicke. She seemed like an alright person, a light within what seems to be a sea of dark I've entered. Yet, why do I have a feeling that things aren't going to get any better any time soon?

Oh well. I can handle this...


	69. Day 69: Aether Paradise

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 69: Lusamine

Thoughts on Lusamine:

Flower - A threat to him getting with Aqua Luli

Beauty - A target to die

Bouncee - A breaker of 'mons

Grub - Major Political Adversary

Magnet - Nothing

Maka - An opponent

Dear Diary,

 

It got worse, in the form of Lusamine. She acted all high and mighty, attempting to ensnare Hau. I held my ground, not letting her influence me. Hopefully, I can leave this real soon. Especially before things get any weirder...


	70. Day 70: Distortion

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 70: Distortion

Dear Diary,

 

After that wonderful interaction, we were given a tour of Aether Paradise. Overall, it's the sort of place I would take a wounded pokemon. There's plenty of space and a quite varied environment. Though, it does not change my thoughts on Lusamine. For the moment, I'll need to be cautious of her next move.

Of course, a large rift then appeared and some of 'jellyfish' popped out. It was unlike anything I've ever seen, speaking in a language like pokemon, but not quite. It attacked, only to teleport away. Yet, why do I expect this won't be the last time I see it?


	71. Day 71: More boats

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 71: More boats

Dear Diary,

 

I'm really tired of these boats. Kind of defeats the purpose of giving me Moron. Everyone else is holding up slightly better, especially with the white mage travelling with us. Though, she claims to have news for us. When I asked her what the news was, this happened.

White Mage: Your master's 'idiot buffoon' shattered your 'world' into an infinite number of them.

Me: Uh... Cool?

White Mage: Never mind.

Afterwards, she refused to talk to me for some reason.


	72. Day 72: Ula'ula Island

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 72: Ula'ula Island

Dear Diary,

 

We finally reached Ula'ula Island. Of course, Hau needed to challenge me to a battle for some reason. It didn't take me that long to beat him. Afterwards, I took some to walk around the town. It's an alright place, I guess...


	73. Day 73: Malie Garden and Library

I don't pokemon.

* * *

Day 73: Malie Garden and Library

Thoughts on Malie:

Flower - Wanted to be alone with Aqua in the garden for some 'us time'

Bouncee - Wanted to rule over all the bugs

Beauty - A possible spot for a target to go to

Grub - Wanted to hold a rally

Magnet - Idly float there

Maka - Wished to train more

Dear Diary,

 

Malie Garden was alright. Wasn't sure why Kukui couldn't have walked out and told me where to go. The garden was a nice place, probably come back later. I saw Lillie afterwards, who dragged me off to the library. There, we did some research and ran into Professor Oak. Also, why the fuck does he have an alolan form? Oh well. Onto Route 10 and whatever else awaits me...


	74. Day 74: Damn Birds

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 74: Damn Birds

Dear Diary,

 

Stupid birds. I'm not even sure why they attacked me. Oh well. Though, they did give me a chance to test out my knife skills. Now, all I need to do it reach the bus stop to travel up this dang mountain...


	75. Day 75: Bus Stop Troubles

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 75: Bus Stop Troubles

Dear Diary,

 

I ran into some members of Team Skull today. They weren't half bad, but I don't quite understand their logic. Even if they did remove the bus stop sign, the driver would still have to go and pick those people up.

Nonetheless, I got on the bus as Kukui showed up. For some reason, he was babbling about hearing a large bell in the distance. Hopefully, it isn't anything bad...


	76. Day 76: WTF Over

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 76: WTF Over

Dear Diary,

 

Well, today was an absolute mess.

It started with having to listen to Kukui babble about making a pokemon league.

Then, some person just teleports in and threatens to do things to my body. I stab him a dozen times and kill him.

After that, I did Sophocles's trial. Whoever wired that place up needs to be fired.


	77. Day 77: A dress for flower

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 77: A dress for Flower

Thoughts on dresses:

Flower - Wants to wear one and have a ton of them

Bouncee - Best for the refined, not pokemon

Beauty - A useful disguise in a pinch

Grub - Pretty on a lady, but not on a man

Magnet - Didn't answer

Maka - Against them fully

Dear Diary,

 

After we got back to Malie, Flower somehow convinced me to get her a dress so she could be a better housewife. Of course, the rest of my team was oh so willing to come along and help. Though, all of them being boys probably played a big part in them not wanting to go.

The trip to the clothing store was kind of a mess. The shopkeeper got confused by my request and attempted to give me the outfit for some reason. After pulling out my knife and doing some negotiating, we managed to find one that would not only fit but also stand up to any abuse we can throw at it.

Now, onto Malie Gardens once more!


	78. Day 78: Guzma

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 78: Guzma

Opinion of Team Skull:

Flower - Trying too hard

Bouncee - Indifferent

Beauty - Easy targets

Grub - Political Nightmares

Magnet - ???

Maka - Need to get laid

Dear Diary,

 

We returned to Malie Gardens, only to come face to face with Guzma. Supposedly, he's the leader of Team Skull. Though, I'm not quite certain how he manages that. If nothing else, he could've brought more than two pokemon for some reason...


	79. Day 79: Route 11 & 12

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 79: Route 11 and 12

Dear Diary,

 

We made significant progress today, traversing route 11 and part of 12. Ran into Hapu as well, who registered a mudsdale on my poke ride. I decided to named Clyde. For some reason, he wanted to be called Budweiser.

Tomorrow, we'll finish the rest of this route.


	80. Day 80: Run-in with Edgelord

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 80: Run-in with Edgelord

Dear Diary,

 

Route 13 wasn't that much trouble, even if it meant having to deal with Clyde making random joke related to booze and sex. I slapped him a couple times, even tried a knife threat as well. Sadly, none of that worked.

Thankfully, I ran into Hau and Gladion. Strangely, he told me to keep Cosmog safe from 'The Order' along with Team Skull. Whatever that means...


	81. Day 81: Tapu Village Run Around

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 81: Tapu Village Run Around

Dear Diary,

 

Today, I got led all around Tapu Village and its surrounding routes. Then it was onto Route 15, only to find that I couldn't go any further. I ran into Hau at the aether house, where we battled a preschooler for some reason. So, I returned to the village and headed down Route 14. There I met Acerola, who I guess is the next trial captain. I'm ready for whatever that they can throw at me...


	82. Day 82: Time Travelling Mimi

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 82: Time Traveling Mimi2

Thoughts on Mimikyu:

Flower - Perfect stuffed animal for Aqua

Bouncee - Something more to clean

Beauty - Annoyances to assassinate

Grub - A possible political ally

Magnet - Unknown

Maka - A potential sparring partner

Dear Diary,

 

Today has been quite a mess. I finally reached the next trial, which took place in an abandoned mini-mart. It was some sort of camera based thing, for some reason. I had kind of forgotten that I had such a function but quickly got the hang of it. I was then led into a backroom, where I found a mimikyu surrounded by Pikachu posters. There, we had a conversation over all of this. There, I made a promise.

It took the rest of the day, but I managed to keep it. After many failed attempts, I managed to find the mimikyu and name it Mimi2. Afterwards, It was a quick trip back to Tapu Village to send it up to master. Hopefully, he'll like it.


	83. Day 83: Kidnapping

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 83: Kidnapping

Dear Diary,

 

With the latest trial out of the way, I returned to the Aether House. Only to find some Team Skull and Plumeria blocking the entrance. For some reason, they wanted me to go to Po Town to take on their boss for some reason. I was also told I needed to find a guy in a kimono.

Other than that, I ran into Hau and Lillie again. They seemed to be doing alright, even if Lillie seemed a bit on edge. When I asked her why, she refused to answer for some reason. Hopefully, she'll feel better soon.


	84. Day 84: The search for kimono guy

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 84: The search for kimono guy 

Dear Diary,

 

After doing a quick search of the area around the house, I headed out on Route 15, in search of a guy in a kimono. There are all sorts of clothes that you can wear here in this region and that's somehow his best option? I can think of at least five or six outfits that would have worked, but no! He just had to wear his kimono.

I also ran into Lazuli, who mumbled something about things changing and that she was my ally. While I'm not quite sure why she had to reconfirm this, it's nice to know.


	85. Day 85: Jaws

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 85: Jaws

Types of sharks:

Flower - Nurse

Bouncee - Sand

Beauty - Tiger

Grub - Great White

Magnet - Chum

Maka - Hammerhead

Dear Diary,

 

I finally found the guy in the kimono. After some talking about a coin toss and losing it repeatedly, I beat the crap out of him. While that probably wasn't the best option in this situation, I do apologize and bandage up any injuries I may have caused to him.

Afterwards, he added a new ride to the ride pager, a sharpedo in this case. I decided to name him Jaws. Which the shark called me racist for that. I responded with that he should be proud of that. He shut after that.

Other than that, I ran into Lazuli again, who told me to pick up the pace for some reason. I wonder what she meant by that...


	86. Day 86: Route 16 & 17

I don't own pokemon.

Day 86: At Po Town's Door

Dear Diary,

 

For some reason, I took Lazuli's advice to heart. At the time of this entry, I've just reached the outskirts of Po Town. The journey there was alright, just a couple battles with some trainers. I'm more surprised that I have not seen Hau, Lillie or Gladion at all. You would think Hau would at least come to help, but no. Oh well.

Strangely, this old guy then stopped and suggested I spend the night. I reluctantly agreed. What followed was an awkward dinner with Flower proclaiming his love for me and then made a marriage proposal. So I decided to humor the prismarina. Though, I'm not sure how master would react to this.


	87. Day 87: Welcome to Po Town

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 87: Welcome to Po Town

Dear Diary,  
  


After a good night rest, Flower and I made our way into Po Town. It was an interesting sort of place, even if wasn't where one would go on their honeymoon. For the moment, we'll camp out here for the night and take on the shady mansion in the morning.

 

 


	88. Day 88: Stupid Question

I don't own pokemon.

Day 88: Stupid Question

Thoughts on said question:

Flower - Hated it because Aqua did

Bouncee - Could care less

Beauty - Kill the asker

Grub - Ban this sort of question

Magnet - ???

Maka - A worthy challenge

Dear Diary,

 

Well that was fucking wonderful. It took me an entire day to solve a simple password puzzle, all because the stupid grunt wanted me to question the answer. Here's to hoping Guzma isn't as bad.


	89. Day 89: Guzma

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 89: Guzma

Dear Diary,

 

Well that was a joke. I beat him now, I'm sitting on his throne and life is good!


	90. Day 90: Three down, one to go

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 90: Three down, one to go

Dear Diary,

 

I ran into that man from a couple of days ago along with Acerola. The man explained his name was Nanu and that he was a police officer. After that wonderful meeting, I flew back to Tapu Village and made quick time to Aether House.

Hau was already there for some reason, telling me that Lillie and Cosmog were kidnapped by Plumeria and taken to Aether Paradise. Of course, Gladion then showed up and challenged me to a pokemon battle. It wasn't that bad. Afterwards, we headed back to Malie City.

There, Nanu explained that he was one of the Kahuna's and challenged me to a battle. Like the previous one, it went quite smoothly. Which also means I'm now finally done with Ula'Ula Island!'

Now, onto Aether Paradise.


	91. Day 91: Jealousy

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 91: Jealousy

Lazuli:

Flower - An imitation of Aqua

Bouncee - Indifferent on who she serves

Beauty - The death of them

Grub - A scandal waiting to happen

Magnet - ???

Maka - Worthy adversary

Dear Diary,

 

For once, it didn't take long to get to Aether Paradise. Of course, Lazuli was there as well. For some reason, she didn't approve of me 'marrying' Flower. Oh well, we'll cross that bridge once we come to it.


	92. Day 92:

I don't own pokemon.

Day 92:

Dear Diary,

 

I feel sorry for those in this place. I would like to believe most of them had honest intentions when they joined. Yet, they choose to stand within this madness and destroy it all. I try to sneak past those that I can, but it takes a lot more work than it's worth.

The elevator ride was uneventful. Afterwards, Faba challenged me to a battle. It was at best a diversion from what's to come.


	93. Day 93: The Guardian

I don't own pokemon.

Day 93: The Guardian

Current feelings:

Flower - Wonderful test for a housewife

Bouncee - Indifferent

Beauty - Necessary?

Grub - A political move

Magnet - Glory?

Maka - An honor

Dear Diary,

 

I was tipped off to a secret lab in this place, which meant another elevator ride. It wouldn't be that bad if it weren't for that stupid music. For trying to pass themselves off as good guys, their taste in music left a whole lot to be desired.

When we got down there, we were attacked by a cactus. He said his name was Prickle and that he didn't want to do this. I responded with a greeting and let Flower and Beauty out while I used my knife. What followed, was an intense battle of me, a seal and a butterfly against a cactus. Afterwards, a bell rang and some guy said some stuff. Not that I really listened to him and just headed on my way...


	94. Day 94: The Labs

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 94: The Labs

Dear Diary,

 

I toured the 'secret labs' today. Of course, Hau suddenly showed up to help for some reason. What followed, was a whole bunch of battles with aether paradise staff. Though, that still doesn't explain the whole cactus showing up earlier.

Hopefully, Gladion knows something about what is even going on.


	95. Day 95: To Lusamine

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 95: That little...

Lusamine's plan:

Flower - A threat to Aqua's safety

Bouncee - Absolutely absurd

Beauty - Too big to succeed

Grub - A political nightmare

Magnet - Unknown

Maka - Stupid

Dear Diary,

 

I'm not really sure what to say. After dealing with more aether staff, it turns out Team Skull has been roped into this as well. So of course, that means another battle with Guzma, with the added help of Lazuli for once.

Of course, things got interesting when we reached Lusamine. She babbled for a bit about Ultra Beasts and then Lillie attempted to fight her. It didn't go that well.

So, we settled it with a pokemon battle. Then she got absorbed for some reason. Oh well, we'll deal with it later.


	96. Day 96: Plan of Action

I don't own pokemon.

Day 96: Traveling on

Dear Diary,

 

After a quick rest at Aether Paradise and some breakfast with Wicke, Lillie and I took a boat to Poni Island and made our way to Ancient Poni Path. Along the way, I did my best to cheer my companion up with the help of my pokemon, but that didn't seem to help. Heck, Mew even made an appearance, actually making an attempt to console her.

Yet, I don't blame Lillie for feeling that way. I would too if I found out how little my own family cares for me. We eventually met up with Hapu, who registered Machamp into the Poke Ride. I named him Muscles. He didn't seem to care.


	97. Day 97: Hapu and the canyon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie. Vast Poni Canyon is the victory road of other pokemon games. It's long, nothing really happens and just seems to go on a section or two over what it should be.

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 97: Hapu and the canyon

Dear Diary,

 

I battled Hapu today. Only took one reset to do it. Afterwards, Magnet and Grub evolved to Magnezone and Vikavolt respectively. Which was quite nice.

In celebration of that, I zoomed through Vast Poni Canyon. There really wasn't anything that interesting, outside of some stoned girl giving me a z-stone and asking for a battle later.

Oh well. Tommorow, we end this.


	98. Day 98: Ultra Space

I don't own pokemon.

Day 98: Ultra Space

Ultra Space:

Flower - Beautiful

Bouncee - A pain to clean

Beauty - Once in a lifetime chance

Grub - Perfect place for a political rally

Magnet - ???

Maka - Chance to finish this

Dear Diary,

 

Nebby turned into Lunala, somehow and created a portal to Ultra Space. We passed through, finding Guzma there. At the very least, he warned us of what awaited us. Also, Lazuli came as well. Claiming that she had her reasons.

All that's left to do is to confront Lusamine. Let's do this.


	99. Day 99: Liora and us

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 99: Liora and us

Current Team:

Flower - Prismarina Housewife

Bouncee - Tsareena 'Maid'

Beauty - Butterfree Assassin

Liora - Lunala 'Teacher'

Magnet - Magnezone

Maka - Hariyama Monk

Dear Internet,

 

Whoo! Not only did I defeat Lusamine, I also caught Liora, my new Lunala companion! Though, that does mean Grub had to leave the team.

On the down side, I managed to roll 'naughty school teacher', much to Lillie's shame. Oh well. Onto that mountain near Tapu Village and to Victory Road!


	100. Day 100: Race to the finish

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 100: Race to the finish

Dear Diary,

 

Today, I made my way through Victory Road as quickly as possible, blazing through both battles with random pokemon and Gladion with the utmost ease. While I'm still not quite certain why Lazuli wanted me to pick up the pace, it has made travel a lot easier.

Victory Road is very cold. Of course, there isn't clothes suited for that weather, because that would make sense. All that's left to do is talk too Hau, who's in front of the Pokemon League...


	101. Day 101: My Rival and I

I don't own pokemon.

Day 101: My rival and I

Current Mood:

Flower - Loving

Bouncee - Pumped

Beauty - Anxious

Liora - Sexy

Magnet - ???

Maka - Pumped

Dear Diary,

 

This is it. I've just beaten Hau and can now take on the elite four. I feel so on edge right now.

By the morning of the next day, I hope to be the champion of Alola. Then, my journey will be at its end. I wonder what awaits me inside...


	102. Day 102: Elite Four pt 1

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 102: Elite Four pt 1

Dear Diary,

 

I just defeated Hala. It was surprisingly less painful than I thought it would be. Just three more to defeat, then the champion. I'm ready for anything at this point...


	103. Day 103: Elite Four pt 2

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 103: Elite Four pt 2

Dear Diary,

 

I just got done with both Olivia and Acerola's battles. Personally, I was hoping to Nanu again, but I can understand why. I just have one left to do. Hopefully, it'll be something interesting...


	104. Day 104: Elite Four pt 3

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 104: Elite Four pt 3

Dear Diary,

 

Kahili can just go fuck herself. At least she could have shown herself outside of here. Oh well.

All that's left is the champion...


	105. Day 105: Waiting

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 105: Waiting

Dear Diary,

 

I entered the champions room. There, I found Lazuli along with a throne. She instructed me to sit on it, and that a 'special' opponent would arrive once I finished the final boss. I wonder who they could possibly be...

 


	106. Day 106: We really are the champions

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 106: We really the champions

Current Team:

Flower - Primarina Housewife

Bouncee - Tsareena Maid

Beauty - Butterfree Assassin

Liora - Lunala Schoolteacher

Magnet - Magnezone

Maka - Hariyama Monk

Dear Diary,

 

We did it.

Somehow, we managed to beat the odds and become champion of Alola. Kukui was a strong challenger, but we were stronger.

Now, all that remains is the surprise that Lazuli has in store for me. I wonder what it could possibly be.


	107. Day 107: Main Game Complete

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 107: Main Game Complete

Dear Diary,

 

I took master on today. While I won't say which of won, we all got the alola league ribbon. Oh well, time to party.


	108. Day 108: Credits pt 1

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 108: Credits pt 1

Thoughts on their journey:

Flower - Wants to be with Aqua some more.

Bouncee - Whatever

Beauty - A good trip, but ready for new horizons

Liora - A bit too short

Magnet - ???

Maka - We fought the good fight

Grub - Ready for the next political campaign

Dear Diary,

 

We had a party. It was an alright one, I guess. My match with master was far more fulfilling than this. Though, Lily wanted to show me something for some reason...


	109. Day 109: Credits pt 2

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 109: Credits pt 2

Dear Diary,

 

The surprise turned out to be Tapu Koko, who is also a harem owner. Yeah. Did not need to know that particular fact. Nonetheless, I captured the bird totem thing. Still not sure how this helps me, since I'm stealing the thing that protects the island. But oh well.

Once that was done, Flower and I got married in a private ceremony. For the moment, I don't think I'll tell master. 


	110. Day 110: Credits Pt 3 end?

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 110: Credits pt 3 end

Dear Diary,

 

Lillie left for Kanto today. She took Lusamine with her for some reason. I'll miss her... a tiny bit. Of course now, all that's left to do is to tie up some loose ends and stuff.


	111. Day 111: Postgame pt 1: Looker

I don't own pokemon.

Day 111: Postgame pt 1: Creepy Guy

Dear Diary,

 

Today, some creepy guy stopped by my house and asked me to go a hotel to meet him. I'm not 100% certain this is some weird prostitution thing. Hopefully, it isn't. Does make one wonder what the police do in their off time in Alola...


	112. Day 117: Postgame Pt 2 - Tedium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight time-skip because the Ultra Beast and hunt is kind of tedious and I don't feel like writing

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 117: Tedium

Current Feelings:

Flower - Bored

Bouncee - Done

Beauty - Ready for the next target

Liora - Wants to fuck something, anything

Magnet - Content

Maka - Patient

Dear Diary,

 

Sorry about the lack of updates. I just finished collecting all those stupid fucking Tapu's and Ultra Beasts. Currently, I'm writing this at Tapu Fini's temple. She's kinda of a bitch, but I managed to get her captured. After this, Flower convinced me to have some fun with him.

I can wait to check out that lead Looker gave me in a little bit...


	113. Day 118: Postgame pt 3 - Buffet Queen & Blue Orbs

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 118: Buffer Queen & Blue Orbs

Dear Diary,

 

Today, I was crowned Buffet Queen at the buffet. I didn't even know that was a thing. I also managed to get my hands on the Blue Orb. My life is fulfilled!


	114. Day 119: Visiting People

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 119: Visiting People

Dear Diary,

 

I visitied some people and beat the shit out of some of them. I'm still not certain why most of them still want to be my friend, though.


	115. Day 119: Postgame pt 3 - Possibility of Changes

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 119: Possibility of Changes

Thoughts on things changing:

Flower - Debates on good and bad

Bouncee - A good thing

Liora - Intrigued

Beauty - Cautious

Magnet - ???

Maka - A time to meditate

Dear Diary,

 

Mew found out about my little stunt. She screamed for a bit about all of it, but I didn't listen. Though, my chest seemed a bit rounder than usual. I wonder if something happened to me... 


	116. Day 120: Postgame pt 5 - Late Night Filling

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 120: Late Night Filling

Dear Diary,

 

Today, I began work on filling the pokedex, getting Type Null and Magearna in the process. I also managed to catch a Shiny Snubbull and Dugtrio. I checked out that Battle Tree place, but chose to pass on it.

At the time of me writing this entry, I am currently at the Temple of Sun place. For some reason, there's something that happens when one waits for it be very late. Turns out you get Nebby. Which is a shame.

My belly has taken on an egg shape, which means that something is up with my body. Probably going to need to get that checked out...


	117. Day 121: Postgame pt 6 - Check-up?

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 121: Check-up?

Dear Diary,

 

So it turns out I'm pregnant. Yeah, big surprise. The nurse joy in the pokemon center right by my house said it would be a few days. She's also in beastiality and has lost her female assistant to a wormhole, somehow.

 


	118. Day 122: Postgame pt 7 - The Bank & Ribbons

I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 122: The Bank & Ribbons

Thoughts on meeting the 'old team':

Flower - Anxious

Bouncee - Curious

Liora - Ready for some fun times

Beauty - Wants to swap old stories

Magnet - ???

Maka - A time to reflect

Dear Diary,

 

Celebi finally got back and reopened the bank, meaning I can grab any pokemon of Master's. Though, still doesn't explain why there is copies of his current team and an undressed female pikachu named 'Daisy V2'. Oh well.

Today. I focused on getting all the ribbons minus the ones for the Battle Tree. Fuck that place.


	119. Day 123: Postgame pt 9 - Life End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final day. Yet, I doubt the last time we'll see those two.

I still don't own pokemon.

* * *

Day 123: Life

Babies:

Flower - Ecstatic

Bouncee - Bored

Beauty - On edge

Liora - Celebrating

Magnet - Unknown

Maka - Peace

Dear Diary,

 

I gave birth today to twin boys, who Flower and I named Petal and Blossom respectively Everyone seemed to be celebrating this, including the three pikachu's master had for some reason. They were all named Daisy for some reason. Of course, not everyone was happy.

Mew threw a tantrum and threatened to kill us all. Only to take it back afterwards, claiming that me completing the Alola Dex was punishment in itself. After she said that, some weird shadowy guy appeared and grabbed Blossom. He also babbled something about this being the end of my journey.

.

Aqua Luli opened her eyes.

Currently, the trainer found herself in some sort of 'purgatory' with Flower laying beside her.

"Flower?" Aqua inquired and began to shake her partner, watching him slowly wake up.

"Where are we, honey?" the primarina housewife remarked as the empty area was replaced with what appeared to be to a plantation in a forest. Strangely, it appeared that a large number of huts surrounded it.

"I'm not sure."

Aqua took a deep breath and gave her pokemon a hug. For the moment, they would just need to figure out their next move...


End file.
